Lovers & Priestess Social Link
by Reecie Girl
Summary: What if the other characters had social links with each other, instead of just Yu? This is the social link of Rise Kujikawa and Yukiko Amagi. (A special thank you to author Fier66 for giving me the idea for this one! )
1. Rank 1

The investigation team were gathered at their special headquarters in the roof of Junes. They had originally gotten together to study for their quickly approaching final exams, but that had rapidly fallen apart and now they were scattered across the food court. Yosuke and Kanji were standing by the food counter, waiting for their orders. Teddie was dressed in his full bear suit, on the clock and entertaining some kids. Chie sat at one of the tables, waiting for the boys to bring her the food she ordered. Next to her sat Yu and Yukiko, the only ones who were still trying to study. And finally there was Rise, who stood off to the side, sipping on the drink she had just purchased from the vending machine. She quietly watched her friends as they hung out, paying special attention to her senpais, Yu and Yukiko.

Rise wasn't really the jealous type; she truly enjoyed all of her new friends and she was happy to have them. But when she had her eye one something, she liked make it her own. So, as soon as Yu-senpai stood up from the table and walked over to the food counter, Rise made a beeline for it.

"From this day forward, you are my rival, Yukiko-senpai!" Rise announced loudly and out of nowhere. She stood behind Chie and Yukiko, pointing at Yukiko's back. The girls turned.

"Rival?" Yukiko asked. "W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Narukami-senpai." Rise replied, matter-of-factly. She sat down in between the two girls. "Since Chie-senpai is out of the picture, that makes you and I rivals for love!"

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Chie protested. "What do you mean that I'm 'out of the picture'?"

"Well, because you like Yosuke-senpai, of course!" Chie's face turned a deep crimson.

"What!?" she said loudly. "I do not like Yosuke! Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"I can just tell." Rise explained. "I'm pretty good at reading people. It's sort of my thing." Chie grumbled, but didn't say anything else. Rise smiled. "So, what do you say, Yukiko-senpai? Are you gonna be my rival for senpai's love?"

"F-for Narukami? B-but I don't..." Yukiko stammered, her face mimicking the color of her cardigan.

"OK, that's fine then." Rise said with a devilish grin. "I guess I'll have him all to myself." With that statement, Yukiko's demeanor immediately changed.

"Hang on a minute now," Yukiko said with an almost sinister tone. Chie shifted uncomfortably as she felt the tension rise in the air between them. "I never said I wanted out. You're on!"

"OK! But you may have been better off dropping out right away, seeing as you have no chance to win..."

"I think I'm gonna go see what the boys are up to..." Chie said, getting out of there as fast as she could.

"Oh, you think so?" Yukiko asked her. "We'll see. Care to start this right?" She reached her hand out to Rise. Rise took it with a powerful grin and shook it hard. And just like that, a friendly rivalry commenced. Chie and the boys walked back over and saw the two of them glaring daggers at each other.

"Hey ladies!" Yosuke said. "What...what's going on?"

"Don't. Ask." Chie told him, sitting down in a huff. She yanked her food out of Yosuke's hands, nearly spilling it, and dug in.

"Geez, Chie. What's your problem?" Yosuke asked.

"Nothing!" Chie snapped at him. Rise giggled at the two of them.

"Don't worry about her, Yosuke-senpai." she said. "Probably just stress from studying. Speaking of which, Narukami-senpai? I'm having trouble with this math problem. Could you give me a hand?"

"Sure." Yu replied, sitting next to her. As Rise opened her book, she could feel Yukiko-senpai's glare on the back of her head. Rise smiled. The challenge had officially begun.

Rise and Yukiko feel a faint bond forming between them…


	2. Rank 2

Rise walked out of Marukyu into the shopping district's street, stretching in the warm sunlight. She had just finished her shift at the tofu shop and was looking forward to having the rest of the day to do whatever she wanted. Rise scanned the street, trying to decide which way she wanted to wander first. Luckily there wasn't a crowd of fans hanging about at the moment, but it was always a possibility. So she came to the conclusion that, whatever she ended up doing, she didn't want to do it alone. Rise grabbed her phone as a large grin spread across her face. This was as good of a reason as any to get to see her senpai. But, as she was about to dial, she noticed him across the street, walking towards the northern part of the district. And he wasn't alone; Yukiko-senpai was walking with him, holding a large box. They hadn't noticed her yet, so she ducked back into Marukyu until they walked further up the street and then she started to quietly follow them.

Rise tried to stay far enough behind them so that they wouldn't notice her, but still close enough that she didn't lose them. She must've been doing it correctly, because they showed no signs of knowing that she was there the entire way. All those years of hiding from the paparazzi seemed to have helped her develop her sneaking skills. Rise watched as they turned into the shrine and sat down on a bench. She decided to wait just outside of the entrance; she wouldn't be able to hear them, but she could at least watch. They spoke for a bit before Yukiko-senpai opened the box she held and handed it to Narukami-senpai. From what Rise could tell, it seemed like there was food in it. Sure enough, Narukami-senpai started eating from it.

'So, she's cooking for him already.' Rise thought to herself. 'She must really mean business.' She considered for a moment what she could do to top that. She didn't want to just copy Yukiko-senpai by cooking food for him as well, she needed something different to make herself stand out. But before she could put much thought into it, Narukami-senpai stood up from the bench and started to leave the shrine. Rise quickly hid behind one of the pillars as he passed. Once he was down the street, she peeked back into the shrine. Yukiko-senpai was still sitting on the bench, but a few moments later she stood up and started to leave. Rise waited for her at the entrance.

"So that's your plan, huh Yukiko-senpai?" Rise asked as Yukiko passed her.

"Oh! Hello, Rise." Yukiko responded, startled. "What do you mean?"

"Cooking for senpai."

"Oh, that..." Yukiko said, looking at the box in her hand, somewhat embarrassed. "I'm really just using him as a guinea pig so I can practice. Though, now that you put it that way, it is kinda nice cooking for someone. And he seems to enjoy it, even though I'm not very good yet..." Yukiko smiled.

"Well, you may think you're winning now, but I'll catch up. You'll see." Rise told her, oozing with confidence.

"If you say so," Yukiko replied. "I have to get back to the inn. I'll see you later." Rise said goodbye to Yukiko-senpai as she ran off. She stood there for a bit, racking her brain for something she could do for senpai. Just as she was about to give up and return home, Rise looked over at Tatsumi Textiles and smiled as an idea came to her. She quickly walked over to the shop.

"Hello Rise," Mrs. Tatsumi said with a sweet smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"Hi Mrs. Tatsumi. Is Kanji home today?"

Rise and Yukiko feel their relationship has grown yet deeper…

(Make sure you also read the Emperor & Lovers social link from this point to get the whole story! {Coming soon!})


End file.
